Grimheim
|territories =}} Grimheim, also known as the “Stone Halls”, is home of the Dwarves in Ashan. It borders with the Holy Griffin Empire to the south and Irollan to the southwest on the surface and with Ygg-Chall below the surface, the rest of Grimheim's territory is surrounded by the Sea of Shadows. Grimheim is a federal elective monarchy and it's ruled by the King under the Mountains. The current dwarven king is Wulfstan. History At first, the other races were not even aware of the Dwarves. Not until the Wars of Fire (28-41 ASD), when the dwarven units joined the others to resist the Demons, were they recognized. Once the fighting was over, they returned to their homes under the mountains and had little to do with the other races for centuries. Slowly, tunnels were dug between the various dwarven cities, connecting then into a honeycomb deep beneath the earth. All that changed when the first Dark Elves settled on the borders of Grimheim. A steadily deteriorating situation turned into the War under the Mountains, in which the Dwarves, led by King Hathor, crushed the Dark Elves and drove them out. The Dark Elf dwelling places were collapsed, and the dwarves considered their borders secure. Today, the Dwarves still keep a watchful vigilance up. They watch their borders, and no one moves on their lands unseen. They befriend a precious few, and expand their kingdom carefully. Grimheim and its dwarves rarely communicate with the rest of Ashan, rarely forming alliances and having almost no trade routes. Grimheim's borders are heavily defended and the Dwarves do not welcome any visitors. Politics Each dwarven city has its own king, with a council of advisors from the wealthiest and most powerful families. The King under the Mountains is the king of kings among the Dwarves, and it is he who sets policy and summons them to war. Kingship is not hereditary, though it is a lifetime post. After each king’s death, the assembly convenes and elects his successor. At such times, the tunnels are filled with both celebration and intrigue, as various candidates court voters and attempt to discredit or eliminate rivals. Culture While there are numerous ties that bind the kingdom together, the most important of all is the clan. The six dwarven clans are: * Deepflame – Rune Priests, the religious leaders of the Dwarves * Grimsteel – one of the largest clans noted for its famous warriors * Stonefist – the clan responsible for mining and building the great underground cities * Stronghammer – artisans and blacksmiths, creators of the famed dwarven handicrafts and weapons * Hearthguard – a clan of slow and serious magistrates and administrators * Winterwind – the beastmasters who are accustomed to the outdoors and friendly with other races Military In times of war, dwarven armies of Grimheim are one of the most feared fighting forces in the world. Featuring unparalleled ferocity and iron discipline, they can be mustered on a moment’s notice. In combat, units from various cities try to outdo each other in terms of enemies killed, banners taken and the like – war is a game and this is a way of keeping score. On the other hand, Dwarves never, ever surrender. They fight to the death, even when the odds are hopelessly against them. The best death a Dwarf can hope for is one in battle, against impossible odds, with a witness who will someday make a song of their deeds. ru:Гримхейм Category:Nations of Ashan